


Fall from Grace

by UnsightlyDreams



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5107031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnsightlyDreams/pseuds/UnsightlyDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's funny how her life basically got thrown around the bend once he got involved. </p><p>(A story of chance meetings, bribery and brains. </p><p>And an internship. )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall from Grace

The bell jingled merrily as she shuffled inside, one weary hand inside her pockets while the other was curled around her torso, pulling her jacket closer. It was only once she was inside that she took a deep breath – inhaling the sudden warmth of the shop. 

“It smells incredible in here,” She almost cooed as she made her way to the counter, speculatively eyeing the man behind it. “Totally unexpected.”

The man, in response, smiled tightly, his spiky bleached hair standing up at the ends. He was handsome, she supposed, in an offhand way, with a deep voice and an even deeper gaze. His eyes felt like they were gazing right through you. 

“Well, we do try,” He said in response, lowering tanned hands onto the counter before giving her a quick once-over. “So, what can I do for you today?”

“I’m here to pick up a delivery,” She rummaged around in her bag for a few moments before picking out the slip her Mum had given her. His fingers, as they brushed hers, were exceedingly cold.

His eyes scanned the piece of paper quickly, tacking in a lazy eyebrow raise at the end. 

“Wait, you’re _Jackie’s_ daughter?” 

At her quick nod, he grinned. There was something unsettling about it – vaguely predatory and dark. “Wait right here, then. I’ll be right back.”

Without waiting for a reply, he slipped past the door on the right, leaving her standing alone in the small space. Serena’s reaction was to shrug, before unbuttoning the top button of her jacket. The heat, so welcoming seconds ago, was almost sweltering. She guessed it was pretty much the reason why the guy wasn’t even bothering with a jacket.

“There you go,” Just as suddenly as he had gone, he reappeared, holding a yellow box. Once again, their fingers brushed as she took it from him. The humour on his face never faded as he smirked. “I guess I’ll see you around.”

Her first reaction was confusion. She normally didn’t run into shop owners in the circles she ran, so why…?

Maybe he was just being polite. 

“Yeah… I guess.” 

Suddenly, she felt unsettled. The face she found handsome seconds ago now felt sleazy – sketchy. Without giving him a backward glance, she slipped out of the shop, box held tightly to her chest.

She failed to notice how speculative his eyes had become.  


**Author's Note:**

> Plotting this was the worst, I swear, especially since we're barely 2 seasons in.


End file.
